Slippery And So Erotic
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction - Slippery and erotic love that Sam craves for.


Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **Sabrina**.

Damn! Yes damn Sam was thinking while trying to understand what Julius Caesar had conquered during his many battles ... but ... but it wasn't easy and not because Sam didn't like Roman history ... not because he didn't want to study ... eh it was only because with that fucking loud music that was coming from downstairs he couldn't even bring himself to try to read a single line.

He sighed, standing up from the desk and looked outside his window ... driving rain was falling and closing the history book, he headed downstairs. His parents were away for the weekend and he was left alone ... well not truly left alone ... yeah he was left with his guardian ... his car and giant robot ... he had spent hours with his mum begging ... no ok hissing and menacing that he would had killed him and that damn robot if she would find out that Bee during his absence tried to transform into his own robot form ... obviously Sam quickly nodded and she smiled and kissed him on a cheek.

Sam walked into the living room and ... and there he was, Bumblebee sit on the floor ... legs crossed while flipping through a magazine. Sam noticed how Bee did not even gaze up at him ... instead his long antennae quickly bristled up then slowly they lowered behind his earphones ... yes a distinctive sign that Sam learned to recognize ... it was simple, when Sam was around him, Bee would have his antennae lowered down ... almost hiden inside his shining argent earphones, otherwise when Sam wasn't with him ... or maybe just upstairs in his bedroom ... Bee's antennae would bristle up at each frequencey that his sophisticated radar could capture ... and Sam also had learned that those antennae were incredibily sensitive ... he remembered very well one afternoon when Bee had just told him a stupid joke and he had slapped him ... well he wanted to slap his head instead Bee quickly moved making Sam hit one of his antennae ... yes it was painful for Bee ... he hissed and cried out in his own language while glaring at him and Sam learned that he shouldn't dare to touch him there.

"Ok that's enough!" Sam yelled over the loud music shutting off the stereo.

"What?" Bee asked surprised at the silence that now had fallen around them.

"You see there's someone that is trying to study?" Sam pointed out crossing his arms over his chest.

"And ... so?" Bee insisted rising up from the floor.

"Bee that music was too loud ... I'm ... I'm trying to study!" Sam glared at him.

"Ok I'll go out for a ride so you'll finally be able to study" Bee shrugged.

"Are you crazy?" Sam yelled quickly moving toward the door "it's raining pretty hard."

"So?" Bee asked while grabbing his battered leather jacket.

"So?" Sam told him surprised by such stupid question "I don't want you to go out and race like an idiot!"

"Are you telling me that I'm an idiot?" Bee asked taken aback "look Sam-"

"Why the fuck is it always so difficult with you Bee!" Sam yelled annoyed "I just was asking you to not go out to race in this driving rain."

"I think that I can handle a bit of rain" Bee pointed out holding tight his jacket.

Sam sighed rubbing his face while wondering when his relationship with Bee had turned in such a direction becoming for both a bit difficult to manage "listen do whatever you fucking want!" he told him stepping aside from the door ... also if his mind was still screaming don't go ... don't go Bee.

Bee hastily opened the door and in a moment he was out and racing away. Sam slammed the door shut and then he yelled out his anger throwing against it the magazine that Bee was reading a moment ago "You fucker!"

He walked inside the kitchen and he rubbed his eyes as a tiny whimper escaped from his lips ... yes lately he noticed how difficult it had become to handle his relationship with Bee ... Bee that wasn't only his guardian but also a friend ... a devoted friend ... and he whimpered again while going to sit at the table thinking that maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Bee ... that maybe he could have found a way for to make him stay ... he sighed biting his bottom lip hard then he walked upstairs to finish studying ... or at least to try to finish studying.

Later at dinner as he was just pushing a leaf of lettuce around with his fork he heard the door open and then slam shut ... after a moment Bee walked into the kitchen all wet, dripping slowly water on the floor ... Sam ... well Sam for a moment just remained still as his eyes were staring down at the single leaf of lettuce ... but his heart was beating hard and he was relieved that Bee finally was at home.

"Look at me damn you!" Bee hissed leaning forward him, slamming his large wet hands over the smooth surface of the table.

Sam whimpered and raised his eyes toward him while shaking his head.

"What do you want from me Sam?" Bee asked with lowered voice "Because it's clear that you want something from me."

Sam struggled to stay silent as his eyes were peering at him ... Bee was a pure and unfathomable mask where fury was painted with dark and bloody colors ... as rivulets of water were sliding along his cheeks ... dirty blond wet hair plastered on his forehead and neck.

"I don't want anything from you" Sam found himself replying and he stood up pushing away his guardian ... hands flat against the broad and hard chest of his Autobot ... wet t-shirt coming in contact with his warm hands ... fingers digging into his fake holo skin ... so real ... so fucking real.

"It's not true!" Bee hissed grabbing him by a wrist "and look at me when I talk to you."

Sam tried to tug himself free but Bee's hold was tight and was now brusing his skin "You are burning!" Sam pointed out taken by surprise that a robot could burn.

"Probably you are burning my system" Bee whispered dragging him outside the kitchen and toward the door.

"Bee leave me alone" Sam yelled while trying to kick him "are you insane?"

"Probably ... yes" Bee replied opening the door and dragging Sam outside under the driving rain.

"Oh fuck you really burned your circuits" Sam spat out while his naked feet dug into the soft humid mud mixed with grass and dead leaves ... he looked around them noticing that there was noone ... it was like the whole neighborhood was dead or hiding somewhere ... there was only silence and a light fog covering everything ... like wanting to shush his attempts to free himself and escape from his crazy guardian.

Then Bee turned toward him ... arctic eyes glowing and a strange expression painted on his face "Sam" he whispered leaning more close to the boy "I ... I" and then ... then there was no room for words as he captured Sam's lips ... hands dragging him more closer ... against his hard wet body and Sam tensed for a moment then ... then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth more letting himself go ... escape from his own flowery thoughts of what was right to do and what wasn't ... his hands were gripping Bee's soaked t-shirt and he moaned into the kiss as Bee's light stubble was scratching his chin.

"No" Sam whimpered leaning with his forehead against Bee's one.

"Yes" Bee answered "please."

"No ... not again" Sam kept to cry "don't leave me ... not again."

Bee sighed "I'm sorry I have to."

"I love you don't leave me Bee" Sam begged stepping back from his guardian "You don't dare to look at me."

"What do you want me to say?" Bee answered "I ... I ... Prime ... I can't say no to him ... to them."

"What about me?" Sam hissed slapping him hard on the chest "You promised me to stay ... you asked permission to stay with me and ... and fuck I told you yes"

"I know."

"You know? Only that oh please Bee you can come out with something more than an I know Sam" Sam glared at him "you are acting strange because you don't have the balls to say that you have to go for a fucking deadly mission."

Bee sighed rubbing his face "It's not simple Sam and-"

"I love you ... you ... you fucking bastard it was easy for you to fuck me inside that fucking Camaro" Sam yelled angrily "tell me Bee I hope that I was useful for your studies about humans."

"Now you are exaggerating Sam ... I didn't have sex with you because I was curious about how humans mate" Bee spat out slapping Sam's hands away from his chest "but you have to understand that even if I love you ... I have to go ... it's Prime asking it ... it's my race ... last pieces of what we were."

"Then don't expect me to wait for your return" Sam barked then running inside the house.

"Sam!" Bee called chasing him inside "Sam why you don't want to understand?"

"Because I thought that with you chosing me over your precious friends it was implicit that deadly missions were history" Sam yelled while rushing upstair with Bee following him from behind.

"I will return and-"

"No Bee!" Sam stopped him "no I will not stay here waiting for your return."

"You really want me to choice between you and my race?" Bee asked startled by such request.

"No Bee ... you just chose who you want to stay with and I'm not included into your programs" Sam whispered leaning against the wall "I shouldn't let you fuck me"

"Don't you dare to regret Sam-"

"Yes because I love you and I thought that you could just stay here with me ... and not always running away" Sam pointed out then he walked past Bee disappearing inside his bedroom.

Sam surfaced coughing as he tried to take big breathes while pushing away from his forehead his plastered wet hair ... his hands went to wrap around the edges of the tube as warm water was floating around his naked body ... soapy hands still gripping the edges as he was trying to recover his breath ... he didn't realize to had fallen asleep inside the bath tub ... warm and scented water making him sleepy.

Quickly he got out from the tube and wrapping himself into a large towel he walked outside the bathroom ... he didn't know why his heart was racing ... he was feeling dizzy as he was walking toward his bedroom ... the house was silent and dark as he stumbled into his bedroom and then ... and then he felt his knees give out but before he could hit the floor someone quickly caught him and he felt himself being lifted and carried toward his bed.

"You ... you returned?" he whispered wrapping himself against Bee.

"I never left" Bee answered lowering him into his bed "Why are you crying?" he then asked wiping away his tears.

"I thought you left" Sam sniffed rubbing his eyes.

"No ... yes ... ok after we fought yes I left ... I was angry but then ... then I stopped for to buy this to you" Bee explained handling to Sam a box of chocolates.

Sam smiled "I love you."

Bee grinned going to lie beside him "Now it's my turn to say yes Sam I love you too?"

Sam slapped him on the shoulder "I dreamed that you left."

"Oh so you are dreaming to get rid of me?" Bee askes rising an eyebrow.

Sam shook his head going to lie on Bee's chest "You are an idiot."

"And two!" Bee chuckled kissing his head "Two idiots in one day wow I'm making progress."

They stayed for a long moment in silence then Sam kissed his jaw "Bumblebee?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"No ... nothing."

Bee sighed then he kissed him softly "I'm not going anywhere" he reassured him.

"But what if Prime-"

"Prime knows where my ... ehmmm spark stands ... you know ... you know Sam that since I chose you ... it's like I chose to stay with another race that's not mine, I chose to live among humans" Bee explained hugging him.

"But Autobots are living with us" Sam pointed out.

"Yes but I'm the only one that loves one of you ... that asked to stay with you ... with you Sam and not with them, remember this" Bee smiled softly caressing Sam's cheeks.

Sam nodded and then kissed him "I love you Bee ... really ... really much."

"Sappy human" Bee chuckled "but my human" he then added covering Sam's little body with his larger one and Sam ... Sam spread his thighs letting Bee settle between his legs.

"What do you want from me Sam?" Bee asked licking his lips.

Sam frowned "in that dream you just asked the same question."

"And so what did you reply?" Bee asked curious.

"I didn't want anything from you" Sam answered kissing his strong jaw "but it wasn't true."

Bee closed his eyes and sighed in pure delight "And what is true?"

"I want so many things from you Bee" Sam smiled cupping Bee's cock and making him slightly tense "I'm starving for many things."

Bee grinned lazily "And can you tell me about what."

"First of all I'm starving for you and your attention" Sam whispered starting to pump Bee's cock "I like big boys."

"Oh you little perv" Bee moaned kissing Sam's nipples ... sucking and biting them making him moan and squirm as his slender fingers were entwined between Bee's hair.

"But I'm your perv" Sam panted kissing him with enthusiasm.

Bee slapped Sam's hand away from his cock and positioned himself at the boy's entrance "I can control each fucking thing ... I can stay cold and focused but you are the only one that can reduce me into an ... an animal."

"Fuck me" Sam demanded hooking his legs around the Autobot's hips "hard."

Bee groaned pushing inside him and Sam threw his head back while whimpering as his hands scrambled for to find something to hold ... Bee quickly cathed both his hands placing them on his broad shoulders "one of these days I'm going to fuck inside the Camaro ... my earthly form" Bee panted remarking each word with a deep push.

Sam's nails digged into Bee's skin as he started to met his pushes ... wanting more ... craving for more. He reached for the Autobot's balls and started to massage them while kissing and sucking his tongue "I want you ... so ... so fucking much" he gasped as Bee started to go more faster ... driving hard into him ... and Sam's hands then reached also for the Autobot's tattoo resting on his pelvic area and he scratched it with his nails earning from Bee a hiss ... but what Sam knew would drive him really insane was his antennae and with his tongue he reached for one of them starting to suck it driving Bee's crazy.

"You ... you" the bot babbled trying to pull away from Sam's mouth but each pull earned a whimper mixed with a moan "Sam ... Sam please."

And for Sam it was like pure flames enveloped him ... it was like pure heat and he came arching off the bed ... spreading more wider his thighs while offering a sensual and erotic show at his lover. Bee pushed his face into Sam's shoulder and cried out while spilling his come inside the human ... as Sam's hands ... slippery hands were massaging his balls while panting and whispering into his hear that he loved him.

Next morning as Bee was watching Sam eat a huge mouthful of pancake he jumped startled by Mojo that was pulling at his sweatpants with his tiny theet.

"What?" the Autobot asked rising an eyebrow.

Sam yawned "He wants to play with you."

"Ah!" Bee grinned standing up from the table and chasing the barking dog around the kitchen making Sam's laugh.

"Gotcha!" he yelled thriumply showing the dog to Sam with a big grin.

Sam nodded sipping some coffee ... then ... then his eyes caught something ... Sam stared at Bee's pelvic area where his Autobot tattoo was standing ... and he silently smiled while noticing big red nail marks ... yes ... yes he thought while watching Bee play with his dog ... yes his Bee was owned.


End file.
